This disclosure is generally directed to imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to single layered flexible, belt imaging members, or devices comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, and thereover a single layer comprised of a photogenerating pigment or pigments, a charge transport component or components, and a metal oxide having applied thereto a chelating agent of, for example, an anthraquinone like a tetrafluorodihydroxyanthraquinone, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking or undercoat layer, and an optional overcoating layer. In embodiments, there is selected as the photogenerating pigment a titanyl phthalocyanine or a hydroxygallium phthalocyanine prepared as illustrated herein, and where these pigments are stable, especially in the presence of solvents, such as tetrahydrofuran, which solvent is selected to provide for adequate solubility in a binder present, such as a polycarbonate, and where charge leakage is reduced by the use of a suitable chelating agent. More specifically, there is selected in embodiments for the preparation of the photogenerating dispersion a mixture of THF and a halobenzene like monochlorobenzene.
The photoconductors illustrated herein, in embodiments, have excellent charge acceptance characteristics, and wherein charge leakage is minimized and in some embodiments substantially eliminated. Also, in embodiments a photoconductor with the single layered active layer deposited on a supporting substrate possesses excellent wear resistance, extended lifetimes, elimination or minimization of imaging member scratches on the surface of the member, and which scratches can result in undesirable print failures where, for example, the scratches are visible on the final prints generated. Additionally, in embodiments the imaging members disclosed herein possess excellent, and in a number of instances low Vr (residual potential), and allow the substantial prevention of Vr cycle up when appropriate, high sensitivity, low acceptable image ghosting characteristics, low background and/or minimal charge deficient spots (CDS), and desirable toner cleanability.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoconductors, which can be negatively charged, as illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductor, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members or photoconductors illustrated are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this disclosure are useful in high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high speed color copying and printing processes.